The Ninth Fantasy
by WhiteRose-Aki
Summary: A novelization of Final Fantasy IX. When a kidnapping attempt goes wrong, it turns into a adventure that will causes truths and secrets to be revealed ZxG


Well, this is what I get for going to work at a library and playing Final Fantasy IX for the umpteenth time. But hey, I like this game and I wanted to see if I can write a novel-style fic of this game since I have like three stories like in my Favorite Stories. So yeah. While I will be using the script to help what the characters are saying and using a video walkthrough for describing the event, I will be taking some liberties like adding conversations or characters talking during certain cutscenes, so yeah. Bear with me while I write this.

Final Fantasy IX belongs to Hironobu Sakaguchi and SqaureSoft/Square Enix. I own nothing expect the game on my PS4, the game guide, and my love of the game and anything I might do in the story.

* * *

The Ninth Fantasy

Chapter 1

There was a terrible big storm at sea. With waves crashing & harsh winds blowing, a boat that was on the rough waters was getting tossed around by the storm. Within the boat, there was two people. They wore brown cloaks to hide their faces and tried to weather the storm as best they could. Suddenly, a huge wave appeared and tossed the ship in the air, before crashing it back down. The lighting from the storm revealed the faces of the two passengers under the hoods, one was a girl who resembled the young princess, Garnet, the other was a older woman who gasped.

Suddenly, Princess Garnet woke up with a gasp and looked drowsy. She was in her royal white dress, ready for the play that would be happening that night for her birthday. Sitting in a chair, next to a window slightly open with the wind blowing softly.

'That dream again...' She thought, rubbing her eyes to get the fatigue out of her eyes. Hearing the birds outside her window, the princess got up and walked over to the window, pushing it open a bit more. She watched as the birds flew out beyond the kingdom, over the mist that covered the area below the kingdom.

Further out in the sky flew a airship that had a winged mermaid statue as its figurehead. It was the theater airship from the neighboring regency, Lindblum, traveling to Alexandria to perform the most popular play for the princess's birthday and was also going to the small kingdom for a extra special reason. The airship flew along the mist like a ship on a ocean, its rotors gently spinning to keep the ship afloat in the sky.

Walking to the meeting room was a young teenage boy. He had layered blond hair tied into a short ponytail along with teal eyes. He was wearing a white sleeveless shirt under a short teal vest topped with leather accents at the shoulders and back, while the front had a lacy white jabot topped with a green ribbon tied in a bow and blue jodhpurs pants, a tan belt, light green gloves with large blue cuffs, and a pair of light green and white cuffed ankle boots with a low heel. Dangling at his left hip was a brown sheath for a dagger to wield. While he looked human, the unusual thing about him was a prehensile monkey-like tail that swayed as he talked.

Sliding down a pole, he walked to the door of the meeting room and stepped inside. Looking around, the young man noted that the candle wasn't lit as well no one being around and said, "Sure is dark... Guess nobody's here yet..."

Pulling out a match from his pocket, he lit it and walked to a table in the center of the room, lighting the candles on the candlestick on the table. Once the room was properly lit by the candles, the boy heard from the door of the next room.

"Who's there?"

"It's me, Zidane!" Zidane shouted, letting his fellow comrade know he wasn't a enemy.

Just suddenly, three more person entered the room, one was a young man with auburn hair and pale skin. He had unusual scars across his body where he's been seemingly patched up with darker skin tones, most notably over the left side of his face. His red hair was spiked with a thick leather belt acting as a headband, which also covers the upper half of his face. He wore little clothing, with brown briefs, leather gloves with a fur trim, black boots, large leather belts around his torso and another slung across his body as a weapon holster, and a brown knee-pad on his right knee. That was Blank, the one who called Zidane.

Next was another young man who had a well-built physique and sported a more traditional pirate look. A light reddish bandana covered his entire head as well as the upper half of his face; however, his large nose, two sharp teeth protruding from his lower jaw, and pointed ears were visible. He wears a blue sleeveless shirt with a large collar and is torn at the bottom. A strip of white lace peeked out beneath a thick brown leather strap across his torso. He wore an equally wide brown leather belt with silver buckle over a pair of blue shorts with lacing on either side of his groin and brown ankle boots with white fur cover, buckled wrist braces and a white band on his upper left arm. He had gray lines tattooed from his shoulders down to his knuckles. He carries a sword on his left hip. That was Marcus, Blank's closest friend and the lead actor of the group.

The third person had fairly clownish features, with a wide mouth and red nose. He had small, close-set yellow eyes, pointy ears and a black goatee. Unlike the others, this young man wore a brown ensemble consisting of a thick leather collar, cropped short-sleeved jacket which bares his protruding belly, wristbands, shorts (albiet with the fly undone), boots, and what appeared to be an off-white chef's hat. This was Cinna, another member of the theater group and a close companion of the other three.

All four of them did the group's salute, crossing their arms with their hands over their chests. Then Blank looked at Zidane to question him about why he was late.

"Hey, Zidane! You sure are late!" Blank said.

"Sorry. So, where's the boss?" Zidane asked, looking at his companions.

"Ain't here yet." Cinna said, shrugging.

Suddenly, the door on the other side of the room opened and someone jumped down in front of them, with the head of a dragon that roared. He was stocky and stron, his skin was gray, the body hair on his arms and legs were purple. He wore an orange waistcoat held closed with rope over a white collared shirt with sleeves to his elbows; brown wristbands; green shorts; brown belt, and white and brown boots. He held a sword in his hands, ready to fight them

The four 'brothers' stood ready to fight, Cinna with a hammer, Zidane wielding a pair of daggers, and Marcus and Blank both had swords. Cinna stole a few items from the strange person, while Zidane, Marcus, and Blank slashed. With Zidane's hard slash, the mask broke in half and revealed the face of the person, he wore wears aviator goggles and a purple beard and mustache. It was Baku, the 'boss' of the group.

"UGH!" He shouted. "Oh, my head! Go easy, you guys!"

Seeing his allies gasping for air after the fight was done, Baku smiled.

"Hey, fools!" He said. He walked to Zidane and patted his head. "You're lookin' a lot better!" Then he let out a loud laugh and walked to the door of the adjacent room, saying, "Alright! Let's start this meeting already!"

Baku kicked the door opened and entered the room. The four followed their boss into the adjacent room and sat around a table with a construct model of the Castle of Alexandria on it. Blank leaned against the wall, Marcus sat in the chair facing forward, Cinna laid on the chest in the back and Zidane sat in the chair that was turned around. Meanwhile, Baku was behind the table with the model on it.

"Here's the plan!" Baku said, getting exciting. "Tantalus, the infamous band of daring thieves (that's us), is headin' to the Kingdom of Alexandria... Our mission: to kidnap the heir to the throne, Princess Garnet!" He held a rag-like doll to illustate the target of the mission.

"I'll take it from here, so listen up!" Cinna said, standing on the chest and pulling out a model of the airship. "Our ship's about to dock at Alexandria... And when it does, we're gonna put on our costumes... ...and perform 'I Want to Be Your Canary,' the most popular play in Alexandria! Break a leg, Marcus! 'Cause you're playin' the lead!"

"Leave the actin' to me! Of course, the real kidnappers'll be Blank and Zidane." Marcus said, sounding confident.

"I'll distract the audience from backstage with these little buggers." Blank said, pulling a bag of something moving in it. "I can't stand oglops... But I'll manage, so don't worry about me. And that'll be your cue, Zidane!"

"Okay!" Zidane said, having a big smile on his face. "That's when I kidnap Princess Garnet, right?"

"You bet! You're gonna kidnap the most babe-ilicious beauty in all of Alexandria, Princess Garnet!" Baku said, holding the doll up again.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The sun had begun to set and a young boy, who was dressed as a mage, had managed to stumble into the city of Alexandria. The young boy looked rather unique, having a completely black face and large yellow eyes. He wore a large tan pointy hat with the point falling down, a blue jacket that was held together by a red string, large red and white cuffs, green and white stripy trousers held up by a large brown belt, red gloves, and brown boots.

Seeing a large shadow coming over him, the boy looked up and saw the Theater Ship fly overhead. The boy was in awe of the Theater Ship and it flew to the castle, reflected in the crystal in the center of the castle.

Everyone was unaware that night would set off a chain of events which would lead to a adventure of war, truths, and secrets revealing.

* * *

And that's the start of the story. I'm gonna avoid sidequests like Mognet and such, but I also don't want to make really short chapters unless I need to. So please, R&R and if you like this story, favorite it and pm me for what else I can do with this idea. See you in the next chapter.


End file.
